


She Belongs to Me

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the 80s; How to survive a boring event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Belongs to Me

He should be listening to what the person in front of him was saying, should be paying attention to that person, but for once, he just couldn’t, and his wife was to blame for it. Contrary to other couples, they didn’t have a habit of sticking by each other’s side throughout the entire evening. Actually, they usually split shortly after entering the room. Not only did it suit them, it also gave him the chance to observe her in action and marvel at his fortune.

Right now, she was wrapped up in an obviously intense discussion with a man who must have made the mistake of making a thoughtless comment about a matter close to her heart. By the looks of it, he regretted his words already, was desperate to smoothly end the discussion which was probably more of a lecture to him. Next time, the man would surely think twice before opening his mouth, especially in her presence.

For his part, he enjoyed going head to head with her. At times, he pushed her buttons just to get her all fired up. He loved the exchange of ideas, the mental exercise, the stimulation of new thoughts. Everybody else thought him crazy for provoking this woman on purpose, thought them crazy for switching from heated debates some would call fights to being all lovey-dovey. As far as the two of them were concerned, nobody had to understand it. It was their MO and it worked well for them, had ever since they first met at Yale.

All the intellectual reasons aside, there was something else that made him poke her time and again – she was damn hot when she was annoyed, angry or just passionately arguing her point. And exactly that was the thing distracting him at the moment. Watching her tear the guy apart got him all worked up. Unfortunately, he couldn’t drag her out of there just yet. So while there was nothing he could do about his discomfort that was getting worse by the minute, he couldn’t suppress a smirk and the feeling of pride swelling up in him. No matter what others thought or said, marrying her had been the best thing he had ever done. Whereas a Southern Belle would have pleased the masses, she pleased his mind, was right for him. His soul had found its mate in her.

A fact that was illustrated by her eyes meeting his across the room the moment the man managed to get away or was released. (Knowing her, the latter was more likely.) She raised an eyebrow in reaction to his smirk. He was certain she knew what was going on in his mind. He shrugged, indicating that he couldn’t help himself, that it was her fault. Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation, she shook her head. However, the expression didn’t last long when he started pleading with his eyes. This look she could hardly ever resist, and today obviously wasn’t one of the rare exceptions for she raised a finger, then nodded at the person in front of him, telling him to put his attention where it should be. One hour. One more hour of this and they would leave. He could hold out that long, couldn’t he? Well, he would have to, but the price was certainly worth the wait.

End.


End file.
